


Dawn

by Vexicle



Series: Feeling Chilli [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle





	Dawn

“You act like my dad when he’s with my mom,” Jasper says suddenly one day.

The first thing Breeze does is blink, and then turn around to look at Kona, because just what on earth is Jasper talking about? A sinking feeling settles in her chest as Kona pauses from his dishwashing, looks up, shakes his head and continues his chores.

“Yeah, I’m talking to you.” Jasper’s voice sounds closer. Oh. He’s stepped closer. Breeze gives him a wary glance, gripping the tablet she has in her hands. As if to compensate for her spiking stress levels, she extends her legs further in a more relaxed stance, even if its more stiff and unnatural than one would call ‘relaxed’. Her eyes never leave Jasper’s one.

Jasper sits on the couch beside her without making a sound, as if afraid it will scare her off. Something in Breeze twitches in irritation at that thought. She’s about to open her mouth and voice it when Jasper says, “You. With Winter, I mean.”

Breeze opens her mouth. Shuts it. Opens it again, her features amok in an exaggerated scowl. “What do you mean?” she hisses out through gritted teeth, brows furrowed in a livid glare. Nevermind the fact that her heart has started thumping since Winter was mentioned. No. No, it’s _not_. Shut up.

Jasper pauses and blinks in response. “Yeah, see. That,” he says, pointing at her. “You’re like a hissing and scratching cat every time Winter does literally anything.”

Breeze opens her mouth stupidly again. _Presposterous!_ she should perhaps say, but something instead culminates in her glaring at Jasper before she crosses her arms and looks away, blush probably extremely evident on her pale features.

“Yeah. I just… you know how dad talks about how acting like this drives my mom away sometimes? Just… think about it, alright?” Jasper says, stepping just slightly closer before his footsteps travel off in the other direction to join his cousin in his chores.

Little snippets of their conversation reach Breeze’s ears: “...sorry”, “maybe you… much…”, “Anyway let’s...” With a little scowl and heart still pounding in her ears, Breeze whirls on the ball of her foot, striding through the corridors and up the stairs.

 _Jasper, Jasper, Jasper!_ she thinks furiously as she lands in a ruffled heap on top of her bed after a well-aimed jump. _Can’t he just shut up?_ Rolling over, Breeze finds her glare reflected in the light of her screen. It immediately softens when she realises that Winter has sent her various texts.

 **WinterIsCummin:** Breeze Breeze Breeze checka ot this rely dhitte game its so aweird and i can pay prostitues in this game lmfaooooo im cuurenlt fuckin them oall

It’s ridiculous, and her username is ridiculous, and her texts are ridiculous, and the fact that this can put a smile on Breeze’s face is ridiculous.

Breeze’s phone clatters to the ground.

Jasper’s right.

She _is_ smitten.

“Goddamn it,” Breeze says out loud, releasing an exasperated exhale, pushing her bangs back as she closes her eyes.


End file.
